


Coincidence? I Think Not.

by KaylaAnne2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Butt Plugs, Cas helps, Cum Play, Dean Is A Good Boy, Dean is insecure, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Milking, Public Sex, Sex Club, Some Fluffiness, Spanking, Sub!Dean, blowjob, dean is a proud brother, sam's graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaAnne2/pseuds/KaylaAnne2
Summary: Dean signs up to sub for Cas. Legit just sexytime on stage between Dean/Cas as Dean is made pure.





	Coincidence? I Think Not.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sex (see tags)
> 
> If I missed any warnings, make sure to let me know. Otherwise, enjoy the fic! ;)

Dean frequents this bar enough to know what goes on and how to get in on the action, but he has never entered his name into any of the drawings, too scared of what might happen when he finally gets on stage with his crush. He’s scared he might actually like everything that would be done to him by his crush because then what does that say about Dean himself? Dean just couldn’t handle that.

So, when Dean hears his name being called after finally getting the courage to enter the raffle for the first time, he doesn’t believe it because there’s no way that  _ he _ could have been called up to the stage. But he  _ is  _ called and so he finds himself walking towards the stage and climbing up the stairs to come face to face with the man with bright blue eyes now closing in on black as he looks Dean’s body up and down.

Dean feels like he’s being assessed, judged, so he just stands up straighter and quirks an eyebrow at his dom who will be in control of him for the next hour. His dom just does that  _ thing _ with his eyebrow and Dean lowers his head in submission, awaiting his first command, noticing that the man is still wearing his signature trench coat over his leather strap outfit that is barely visible through the slits of the coat.

“Strip,” his dom commands in his perfectly gravely voice and Dean immediately complies, not caring that hundreds of eyes are on him, only wanting to please his dom whom he’s trusting to make him feel so good.

Dean’s dick is already half-heard from his dom’s eyes, so it bounces a little as Dean takes off his boxers. Dean doesn’t move to hide anything, instead locking his hands behind his back and jutting his hips out to appear confident, but he keeps his head down because it feels right.

“Get on the table,” his dom orders and Dean does so, having seen this table enough in real life and in fantasies to know how to get on. The table is upright right now to make it easier to get situated, so he walks up, puts his dick in the hole of the table, moves his hands in position over his head, and spreads his legs, giving his dom a good look at his hole with how spread he is on the table.

He jumps a little when he feels his dom’s hands locking the straps down on his wrists and legs, feeling his dom’s front press so firmly against his back, almost seeming deliberate and Dean barely holds back a shudder at the contact.

His dom’s lips brush against his ear and Dean shudders as his dom whispers breathily, “Safeword?”

“Impala,” Dean whispers back and he can actually feel his dom nod in approval.

“Good boy,” his dom whispers and Dean feels himself swell, knowing that he will do anything to hear those words again. “Don’t be afraid to use it if you need to stop. Anyone who judges you will be banned from the establishment for life, so don’t be afraid. Let me take care of you.”

His dom pulls away abruptly and Dean feels the table slowly lower from the standing position to be horizontal, parallel with the ground. Dean’s heart is racing, but the alcohol is helping a bit with this situation.

“What do you say we milk him until he’s dry, forced to cum only dry and painful orgasms?” His dom yells out to the crowd as if Dean’s not even there, making Dean fall into complete submission, loving that he’s just a toy to use.

The crowd cheers, yelling out other suggestions, but his dom yells over them and says, “We’ll of course spin the wheel to determine his punishment. Anyone who comes up here is here because they’ve been bad. Only he will know why he’s bad, but we all get to see him become pure again, don’t we?”

The crowd cheers out again and Dean is glad that he can’t see any of them, can’t see who in the crowd can see him naked with his hole exposed to the crowd and his dick hanging out for anyone to see under this table, rock hard.

Dean hears the familiar click-click-click of the wheel spinning and the crowd seems to hold their breath along with Dean. The cries of cheering makes Dean a bit nervous for the punishment. He’s never been dommed before and he doesn’t know how he’s going to react, but he’s had way too many fantasies about this particular dom to opt out of the opportunity.

“Is this suitable?” his dom asks the crowd who screams in response.

“Yeah! Spank the whore’s hole!” Dean hears one of the patrons cry out and holy shit. It landed on the spot that reads ‘Hole lot of fun’ and holy shit. He knows then he’s not going to be able to sit right for days, but he feels a thrill of excitement flow through him at both the prospect of his dom playing with his hole and the humiliation he feels at being called a whore.

He knows that the dom is holding up toys for the crowd and the loudest cheers decide which toys will be used and all Dean can think about is the reason he’s being punished. He failed Dad again, had gone to see Sammy without Dad’s permission and now he needs to be punished. For that and for even coming to this place near Stanford. For coming here again in his own weakness and for wanting this from a man.

Dean yelps when a cold finger is placed on his warm hole, rubbing some sort of cream into his hole, barely dipping inside but still causing Dean to moan from the sensation of his hole being touched for the first time. Not even he has been brave enough to touch it while masterbating.

The finger is removed and Dean wonders if something’s going to be placed in it, but he just lays there for a few minutes, the crowd silent as if in anticipation and Dean feels alone right now. But then the cream is almost dry and it starts to spread as a cold burn and he realizes the cream is supposed to sensitize his hole to hurt and Dean is breathing so heavy, trying to squirm and the crowd screams in pleasure at seeing the beginning of his punishment working so well.

Dean’s wondering what the other toy is since this dom typically chooses two as Dean starts to feel overwhelmed with the burning over his hole, a hot tear running down his face which is when the first loud smack is felt over his burning hole, sending a sharp pain through his hole. Dean is so shocked that he cries out and clenches his hole hard, but the crowd is cheering loud now.

After that first smack, his dom lays more and more smacks, seeming to get harder and harder, making his hole burn hot while the cream tries to keep is painfully cold and it fucking hurts and Dean’s actually sobbing, shaking so badly that he’s glad that he’s held down because there’s no way he could have actually held himself up, or still for that matter. After maybe twenty harsh hits without a break in between, the smacks stop, but Dean is still sobbing loudly, so loud that the crowd must hear him because they shoot terms like ‘whore’ and ‘baby’ at him and he cries harder but realizes that he  _ likes  _ this, further enforcing just how  _ wrong _ he thinks he is.

But then his dom’s finger is back on his hole, making his hole hurt from the light pressure after the harsh treatment and Dean just has to take it. But he likes the touch because he knows that his dom is still there and Dean knows then that the touch is meant to reassure, to check in and give Dean a break before the second part of the punishment is administered. The part where pleasure will be used as pain.

His dom leans into his ear and whispers, “Good boy” and Dean knows that it’s all worth it because his dom is proud of him. So he takes a deep breath and braces himself to take the rest, to be a good boy for his dom.

His dom then pulls away and yells to the crowd, “How about we make him cum so many times in the cup that it’s full, make him cum dry, then make him drink his own cum?”

The crowd screams in response and Dean burns in humiliation, yet his dick jumps at the idea which, of course, his dom notices.

“I think the whore likes it. Look at his cock jumping, so ready to be relieved of the pressure,” his dom teases and Dean’s breathing heavy again, thrumming in anticipation.

And suddenly his dom’s bare hand is on Dean’s cock, tugging roughly with the intent of tearing orgasm after orgasm out of his cock and Dean likes this. Likes being used like a toy for the second time tonight at the hand of his crush, his dom, his master. At least for the remaining time of the hour.

Dean is moaning louder and louder as he feels his balls draw up but it isn’t until his dom says, “Cum for me whore, start filling up the glass. Be a good boy for me.” that Dean finally cums, screaming loudly from the pleasure, his body thrashing as much as it can in the restraints as his mind clouds over.

He comes out of it to feel his dom still tugging just as harshly on his oversensitive cock and he’s cumming again not long after, breathing hard as his dom swipes his fingers over his oversensitive head, causing Dean to scream because it fucking  _ hurts _ and feels so fucking good at the same time that Dean isn’t sure whether he wants his dom to stop or keep going but it isn’t much of a choice because his dom’s hand doesn’t stop.

“Come on, whore. Fill the glass. Fill it full for me. You’re halfway. Come on, give me everything you got, stop holding back. You know I own everything of you and you better give me what’s mine,” his dom growls and Dean screams out another orgasm as the crowd is going wild. He hears some moans in the crowd and he cums again to the thought of people getting off to him getting off and suddenly it’s all stopped, Dean’s cock limp in his dom’s hand.

Dean lifts his head a bit to see his dom taking off his coat slowly, revealing the leather get-up with his cock sticking out proudly, putting on a show for the crowd and holy crap that cock looks so much bigger up close and Dean  _ wants  _ it. He knows that he’s going to get it because the dom usually never takes off his clothes except to get off. Dean thinks his dom is just going to jerk himself and spill all over Dean’s face because that’s how it always goes, but then the cock is shaking in front of his face and Dean realizes that he’s going to get to suck that cock.

Nobody else has ever sucked that cock on stage when Dean has been here.

“Suck it, boy,” his dom commands and Dean opens his mouth because he still can’t move, straining his neck just to keep his head up. His dom helps though by shoving his cock down Dean’s throat and Dean chokes on it, spit running out of his mouth and tears staining his cheeks but he loves it. He loves being used and tasting his dom’s cock that feels so damn good in his mouth, hot and heavy and slick. And it tastes salty-sweet and yet nothing prepares Dean for the feeling of cum shooting down his throat and landing on his tongue and the actual taste is sublime and Dean knows that he’s addicted, that he will never feel complete again without his dom’s cum in his mouth. Dean obediently swallows every drop he can while the rest runs down his chin and he knows that he looks like a mess, completely debauched, but his dom looks pleased and Dean can hear the crowd again, cheering.

His dom runs a finger over Dean’s lips and Dean shivers, smiling despite the ache over his entire body from the rough treatment, but he feels so good. He feels whole, complete with his dom.

He parts his lips and he feels the glass touch his lips, looking his dom in the eyes as he swallows his own cum, his dom’s eyes black in lust with a small smile of approval. Dean decides that his own cum doesn’t taste as good as his dom’s, but maybe that’s because it’s cold right now. But he does it to please his dom because that’s more important than his own comfort right now. Because he needs to be a good boy.

“I think he’s earned the title of holy, the Righteous Man,” his dom declares and the crowd cheers. This is new, but Dean feels so good at the words, feels his body thrum in contentment that he’s pleased his dom.

Dean knows the curtains have closed now because the crowd is muffled and his dom is taking away his restraints and helping Dean off the table.

Dean can barely stand, so he’s thankful that his dom is holding him up, holding him close to his body to share body warmth. Dean is shivering, so his dom drapes a blanket around his shoulders and they’re suddenly on a couch in a room behind the stage that is so comfortable and is quiet and peaceful.

“You did so good, Dean,” his dom whispers, playing with Dean’s hair and Dean sobs at the words, shaking in relief. He did it, he was so good. He’s good. He’s pure. He’s not wrong.

“Shh,” his dom comforts and Dean relaxes into the comforting warmth and touches, “you did so good. I’m Castiel by the way.”

“Cas,” Dean sighs.

“Was it too much?” Cas asks, sounding concerned, obviously out of his dom mode. Dean looks up at Cas and sees worry in his eyes, worry for Dean, making Dean feel important. His dom is so good to him.

“No, it felt good. I deserved it,” Dean whispers, looking down, but Cas is apparently having none of that because he tilts Dean’s chin up.

“May I ask why you felt the need to be punished?”

Dean sighs, giving in because he can trust Cas, he just feels it, so he confesses.

“Yeah, uh, yeah. I, uh, my little brother, Sammy, he’s attending Stanford. I’m not supposed to visit him. Dad hates it when I do because Sam left the family, but I’m just so proud of him and I miss him. I mean, I practically raised him and he’s making something of himself and I’m just...proud. So I disobeyed. Plus I went against his philosophy of men not liking other men because I keep coming back here for, uh, for you. I’ve wanted this for a while but never...I was scared.”

“I’m glad it was you,” Cas says, seeming so genuine that Dean is startled.

“Me?” Dean squeaks, causing Cas to chuckle and god, his smile is so pretty.

“Yes, you. I noticed you sitting at the bar every time, looking so sad. And yet when I dom, you always have a tent in your pants and look like you want to be on the stage, so I started hoping that you'd apply and maybe be picked. I’m not sure it’s a coincidence that you were picked today. Balthazar saw that you were applying today and he knows that I’ve wanted you for a long time, so I’m sure it’s not random.”

“But why me?”

“You’re pretty, Dean,” Cas says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “And that’s reinforced with how well you gave yourself over to me. You’re a perfect sub and I very much enjoyed playing with you tonight. Some of the men that I have to dom only come up because they can’t get touched from anyone else, but with you, you could probably get anyone in this bar or elsewhere to go home with you. How long are you in town?”

“For another couple nights, why?” Dean asks, not letting his hopes get up.

“Would you like to spend the night at my place? I can show you what it feels like to be dommed without punishment. You seem like you’re more of a sub in bed even though you try to act like a dom and plus, I like you. You’re kind of cute.”

“Oh, I, uh,” Dean stutters, unable to believe his ears that his crush might like him back.

“You don’t have to agree, of course. I’ve just never enjoyed domming someone so much before. You’re special and I want to see where this goes, but if that makes you uncomfortable-”

“Yes,” Dean breathes.

“Yes it makes you uncomfortable or yes, you’ll come over?” Cas asks, tilting his head so beautifully.

“Yes, I’ll come with you. Liked you for a while, too, Cas,” Dean says, smiling.

“Oh, good. Yes. Well, how about dinner first?” Cas asks and Dean agrees.

“So it’s like an actual date? You weren’t lying about liking me?”

“Of course I like you, Dean. I’m very good at reading people and you have a beautiful soul. So I would like a date before sex if that’s okay.”

“Perfect.”

\--

Two years later, at Sam’s graduation, Dean and Cas are walking hand in hand to greet Sam and congratulate him for surviving college. Dad isn’t there, but no one dares mention it. Dad wasn’t very receptive to Dean’s whole coming out thing and after finding out what Cas does and, consequently, finding the video of Dean on stage, well, Dad isn’t a part of their life anymore.

But Cas is there. And his brother, his smart little brother is there with the biggest smile.

Sam’s friends are there as well and one says, “You two are so cute! How did you two meet?”

And Dean gives Cas a smirk, shifting a bit because he can still feel the butt plug Cas had put in earlier this morning to remind Dean whom he belongs to. He kisses Cas with a quick peck before answering.

“Let’s just say, it’s a good thing that Cas’s friend set us up,” Dean says, and Cas blushes like the cute dom he is. Yes, it was a very, very good thing.

Especially since Dean finds himself up on stage every Friday night as the only sub that the famous Cas will ever dom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! I hope you enjoyed! If you did, make sure to leave a kudos and a comment!!


End file.
